Atrás de tí
by OhIsobel
Summary: [Hospital AU ] Lukas trabaja en el pabellón psiquiatrico como enfermero, ahí conocerá a un paciente envuelto de misterio y con el que termina desarollando una buena relación contra todo pronostico. Sin embargo, las nubes negras nunca estuvieron mas cerca... [Dennor]
1. Capitulo 1

**Una historia corta en pocos capitulos**

**Advertencia **: Mención de uso de Drogas y desordenes mentales.

Prefacio:

Para Lukas Bondevík, Abril siempre fue un mes determinante. Fue en Abril, cuando tenía ocho años, que Nora, su madre había descubierto que su padre tenía una doble vida y que producto de aquella infidelidad había nacido un pequeño. El divorcio fue inminente y difícilmente volvió a ver a su padre. Fue en Abril, cuando tenía quince años que tuvo su primera decepción amorosa cuando su entonces novia lo había dejado. Fue un Abril, cuando a sus diecisiete tuvo que decidir qué hacer con su vida, que se encontró con el trágico escenario de un accidente en la avenida cercana a su casa.

Así fue como Lukas decidió que quería ser enfermero, no médico. Enfermero. Porque él sabría que tendría la entereza a enfrentarse a lo peor y aliviar el dolor ajeno con sus cuidados, darles un poco de calma, que si bien su exterior denotaba una cosa, su frialdad para llevar las situaciones y habilidad para calmar dolores de toda índole era una realidad. Fue entonces que se enlistó en la escuela de enfermería y comenzó su educación.

Pero Abril seguía siendo presente cada año. Abril traía consigo las cuentas determinantes, parecía como si su universo se definiese por completo en ese mes. Así, que cuando Lukas tenía veintidós, Nora, su madre, pasó a mejor vida tras una larga enfermedad en que su hijo no pudo hacer más que darle cuidados paliativos.

Abril era un mes cruel.

Y Fue en el Abril de sus veinticinco años que de nuevo su vida dio un cambio súbito de 180°.

* * *

**Atrás de ti.**

**Capitulo uno**

Lukas recién había sido asignado al área de psiquiatría debido a su especialidad en el mes de enero. Amaba su trabajo dentro de todo, aunque ahora ya no se enfrentaría a las pesadas jornadas casi imposibles de llevar durante la noche atendiendo enfermos y accidentados. Su lugar, ahora en el pabellón psiquiátrico era de otra índole; tenía que trabajar con enfermos que aseguraban poder hablar con objetos, con personas que hablaban solas o que enfrentaban algún proceso de aquella índole.

Podría ser triste, pero el hecho de saberse de ayuda para esas personas que parecían haberlo perdido todo en vida, era lo que le daba la energía de seguir adelante. Habían pasado ya casi tres años desde la muerte de su madre pero Lukas podía sentir que estaría orgullosa de él. Aunque no lo pareciese, él le daba bastante significado profundo a ese tipo de cuestiones. Quizás su frio exterior no era sino una máscara para evitar dejarse ver por completo.

— ¡_Oh _Lukas, querido! – Feliks, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad- Cariño, tengo un paciente en el cuarto 223, ¿podrías ir a verlo? Voy a salir de permiso, ya lo recibí, es de nuevo ingreso y no necesita mucho. _Please, please, _el bombón de oncología por fin me invitó a salir. – Tosió- _bueno_ le insistí pero ¡por fin se me hizo! ¿Si? ¿Cuento contigo?

— Ya tengo cuatro pacientes para mí solo. Consíguete a alguien más.

— Ush, _por fa_, ya le pedí el favor a Elizaveta y tomó dos, solo queda ese mira, te juro que no te dará problemas es un encanto de muchacho, ¡por favor! – Feliks comenzaba a gimotear en berrinche y tras no tener otra opción, Lukas suspiró cansinamente.

—Ya, a ver, dame las indicaciones. – contestó y así, Feliks lo llevó a la habitación 223.

En el pabellón de psiquiatría, los pacientes gozaban de una propia habitación más que nada para cuestiones de su propia seguridad, cuando Lukas ingresó en la habitación que Feliks le había indicado, lo primero que hizo fue reconocer a su paciente: un joven en la segunda mitad de sus años veinte, alto y de cabello rubio alborotado; el chico en cuestión sonrió y bajó la revista que hojeaba al ver a los cuidadores entrar.

— ¡Mikkel! ¿Cómo estás hoy? – Feliks empezó la charla al tiempo que hojeaba el expediente. Lukas a su lado miraba atentamente.

— Bien, bien. Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada raro.

— ¿Ya cenaste?

— Ya, de hecho vengo subiendo de la cafetería. No hubo muchas cosas buenas pero apenas pueda, me voy a atascar de pavo relleno.

Feliks rio. — Hey guapo, ahí me guardas algo. Mira – recobró el tema – él es Lukas, y él te va a cuidar hoy porque yo me voy a ir temprano.

— ¡Hey! – Saludó con otra amplia sonrisa.

— Hey.

— Lukas, él es Mikkel, tiene apenas dos días aquí, todo lo que necesitas saber está en su hoja del expediente, como ves es bastante autosuficiente así que solo basta con estar pendiente de lo que pueda necesitar. Pero Mikkel ya sabe el mecanismo del pabellón ¿Verdad?

—_Sip_. En caso de emergencia o que me duela algo, pico el botón rojo. – contestó éste.

—… Bien. Un gusto, Mikkel, voy a estar contigo toda la noche, hasta las siete de la mañana siguiente. Si tienes algún problema no dudes en avisarme, mi cubículo de servicio es el 3° si no estoy ahí puedes pedirle el favor a los otros cuidadores.

— Hecho.

— Bien Mikkel – Feliks habló – ¡te dejo en las mejores manos! Buenas noches guapo, duerme bien

Mikkel rio levemente — Buenas noches.

Tras oír eso, Feliks salió para preparar sus cosas y Lukas se quedó leyendo su expediente. No había nada anormal en él, o sumamente anormal. Mikkel Densen 25 años, sin ninguna enfermedad diagnosticada. ¿Estaba internado voluntariamente?

— Y dime... Mikkel... — Lukas decidió sacar su curiosidad— ¿Por qué estás aquí?- cuestionó dejando el expediente al pie de la cama, como estaba acostumbrado.

Mikkel se quedó pensando. — Suena raro ¿no? Que una persona que nunca ha tenido un problema mental, se encuentra en psiquiatría.

Lukas frunció el cejo, el paciente estaba demasiado cuerdo y lógico. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Permaneció en silencio a la espera de que el chico continuase.

— Vengo de una familia muy conservadora, éramos tres hermanos, todos radicados en Dinamarca

— Eres extranjero...

Mikkel asintió — El mayor de mis hermanos se casó hace dos años y se fue a vivir lejos de la capital y lejos de mis padres porque son muy arraigados, no entienden mucho del orden mundial actual ¿sabes?

Lukas tomó asiento en el sillón que yacía junto a la cama. Los pacientes del pabellón psiquiátrico necesitaban mucha atención y largas pláticas, así que no era extraño ver a los enfermeros y enfermeras sentados charlando con sus pacientes, por ese motivo les tocaba de 4 pacientes máximo por cabeza. Mikkel continuó.

— El otro hermano, en de en medio, Christopher de 27, falleció hace dos años en un accidente automovilístico cuando ambos, él y yo íbamos a un concierto en el centro de la ciudad. – Se rascó la mejilla antes de continuar- mis padres no lo tomaron nada bien, desde luego. Y dado que quien había insistido con ir al espectáculo ese, fui yo. Me convertí en el culpable de la muerte de mi hermano…

—...pero fue un accidente. ¿Estás consciente de ello?

— ¡Oh! Lo estoy. En un principio fue duro debido a que ellos me culpaban constantemente, o ignoraban mi presencia, quizás por eso Hans se fue tan súbitamente pero yo me quedé atrás y me sentí un poco solo. En ese momento la única persona cercana a mí, era un amigo heroinómano que trabajaba en un bar a las afueras de Copenhague.

— Entonces caíste en las drogas.

— Yo no quería, pero solamente así podía olvidarme de lo que estaba sucediendo... — Mikkel bajó la mirada, como si todas esas memorias pasasen ante sus ojos de nuevo, como si el dolor pudiera ser sentido en carne viva una vez más, su alma retorciéndose pidiendo piedad ante los horrores vividos. Sus ojos se humedecieron, su azul vibrante se tornó quebradizo y lamentable. Tragó saliva pesadamente. — _« ¿Por qué no fuiste tú el que se murió?__» _ ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me lo dijeron mis propios padres?… En cuanto pude, escapé de ahí, para perder dos años sin saber nada de mí mismo.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Lukas de pies a cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a Mikkel, no con lastima ni compasión pero con interés. Deseando saber cómo había terminado en el pabellón. Y anhelando saber si iba a estar bien.

— Mis padres me metieron a una clínica de rehabilitación por petición de mi abuela, quien regresó al país. - se encogió de hombros— se podría decir que funcionó, estoy limpio desde hace dos meses. Pero hace dos días, me trajeron acá, _mis propios padres_, y no sé por qué.

— Entonces tú no tienes un problema psiquiátrico.

Mikkel negó levemente y Lukas respiró profundamente, asustado de lo que podía estar escuchando.

— Tienes 25, ¿Por qué no te das de alta voluntaria? ¿Tienes trabajo?

—Lo perdí, pero podría buscar otro sin problemas, claro. Tengo una carrera universitaria.

— ¿Entonces?

—El problema es que estoy más seguro aquí adentro que allá afuera.

Lukas entornó los ojos — ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikkel abrió los labios para responder, pero de pronto se encendió una luz roja del lado de la estación de servicio en que Lukas trabajaba. Él suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a atender eso. – dijo saliendo de la habitación 223 y avanzó hasta su cubículo donde pudo notar que la habitación que le pedía era la de un hombre que aseguraba podía ver la causa de muerte de todos los que lo miraran a los ojos.

— ¡La he visto! ¡La he visto! — Gimoteaba el hombre — ¡He visto a mi madre que está muerta y viene por mí! ¡Y por todos! ¡Viene por todos nosotros!

Lukas cerró los ojos ante el escándalo que el hombre se encontraba haciendo y con ayuda de Elizaveta y otra enfermera, lo sometieron para pasarle un calmante.

— ¡Ay diosito! Siempre nos mete cada susto... – comentó Elizaveta cuando por fin la conmoción hubo pasado. — Pero el de la semana pasada estuvo peor.

— ¿Hablas de tu paciente? ¿El que juró que ibas a matarlo?

— Me metió en un problema enorme, de no ser porque pues...está loco, sino capaz que ya estaría tras las rejas.

Lukas rio por lo bajo. A su compañera de trabajo siempre le tocaban los tipos más psicóticos. Como si tuviera una especial mala suerte. Aún recordaba que el primer día de trabajo en el pabellón, Elizaveta se había presentado con él con uno de sus mechones frontales recortados. «_Trasladamos a un paciente al asilo pero no quiso irse sin algo mío» _había comentado ella en esa ocasión.

Por cuestiones como esa, era que todo el asunto que rodeaba a Mikkel Densen, era a un más misterioso. Los pacientes psiquiátricos que tienen que ser internados, es porque ya presentan alguna clase de comportamiento difícil de manejar, ya sea hostil o en extremo perdido o cariñoso. O una larga de "variaciones" al respecto. Mikkel, el paciente de la habitación 223, era amigable y sensato. No entendía cómo era que siquiera, lo habían aceptado en la institución.

Tras un suspiro, Lukas decidió que por ahora, lo mejor era dejar el tema a un lado y dedicarse a atender a los otros pacientes; Santiago, el hombre que juraba se iba a vengar de un personaje de ficción, se encontraba ya, llamando la atención para recibir su gelatina diaria, la única manera de calmar sus ansias de vendetta.

No fue sino hasta las cuatro de la mañana que Luka se encontró libre de nuevo para regresar con Mikkel. Sin embargo a esa hora, el chico en cuestión se encontraba ya durmiendo plácidamente. Le apagó las luces de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— Ojalá tengamos otra oportunidad de charlar.

Alrededor de las 6:40 de la mañana, Lukas pasaba por última vez la visita a sus pacientes. Todos parecían estar más calmados y había sido una noche sin mucho contratiempo, por lo cual ahora se encontraba preparando los últimos detalles de su turno. Era ya, la mañana de un lunes y él no estaría de vuelta sino hasta las nueve de la noche del martes. Trabajaba cada tercer día por las noches y casi nunca faltaba al trabajo, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. A sus 25 nadie le esperaba en casa, no tenía mascotas y la mayoría de su vida social se desarrollaba en su trabajo. La única excepción era Emil, su medio hermano menor, el producto de la infidelidad de su padre con la madre de éste. Sin embargo, Emil tampoco había conocido a su progenitor, su madre, era madre soltera y ellos, contra todo pronóstico, eran la única familia de Lukas. Él no podría culpar a esa mujer que se había enamorado del hombre incorrecto y que por eso le había creído todas sus mentiras.

A veces, Lukas se preguntaba en cómo sería su vida si él fuese más asertivo en esos temas como Feliks, a quien literalmente, le importaba poco lo que otros pudiesen llegar a decir de su persona. A menudo sacaba citas con chicos que conocía en algún bar o un café – o más recientemente en el mismo hospital aun cuando estaba prohibido- Pero aquello era una imagen de sí mismo que Lukas no podría ni concebir mentalmente. Si, se sentía solo y quizás una novia le ayudaría mucho al respecto pero él, tan enfrascado en su profesión, difícilmente pensaba en cómo dar un paso adelante con una mujer, además de que rara vez iba con los otros a tomar algo. El punto es que a ese instante de su vida, su soltería parecía casi inquebrantable y lo peor era que por alguna razón no pensaba que fuese estrictamente necesario conseguir una pareja. Ya en ocasiones anteriores, Feliks con todo el descaro del mundo le había insinuado que se "consiguiera un hombre" pero el polaco solamente encontró la negativa por parte de Lukas y una mirada tan pesada que si hubieran sido dagas, éstas le hubiera perforado la garganta en un solo instante.

A las 7:00 Lukas pasó por última vez en el día a la habitación 223 y vio a Mikkel aún dormido. Por unos segundos se imaginó lo que sería estar en su posición, resguardado en un pabellón para enfermos mentales sin realmente estarlo por un aparente capricho familiar. Sonaba poco lógico y había algo extraño en todo ello. Aun así el sentimiento de tristeza le invadió. Entonces reflexionó, si Mikkel se sentía más seguro en el pabellón, era porque se sentía en peligro fuera de ahí, viéndolo del punto de vista clínico, pareciera que el chico tenía un delirio de persecución «Paranoia» y que tristemente, si estaba enfermo.

Suspiró levemente acomodando las sabanas que le cubrían, haciendo lo mínimo para que el chico pudiese descansar mejor. Pero de alguna extraña forma, el peso en su corazón no lo abandonó en absoluto, ni siquiera cuando salió del edificio rumbo a su hogar.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

**Fin del capitulo uno**

* * *

**¡Gracias por tomarse la molestía de leer! **

**Una historia 90% angst , espero que les guste! y recuerden, s****e agradecen sus comentarios uwu ~**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

— ¿Puedo pedirte ese favor?

Frente a Lukas, su medio-hermano se encontraba mirándole fijamente al tiempo que movía la boca saboreando su goma de mascar. Una bomba rosa se infló de sus labios y reventó siendo re-absorbida ágilmente por el muchacho.

— ¿Quieres... que vaya y entregue los libros que _tu _sacaste a la biblioteca? ¿Yo?

Lukas le miró levemente exasperado y suspiró pesadamente. Tener un hermano menor adolescente era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Extrañaba la época en que Emil, dicho hermano, era más dócil y noble, bien portado y no una autentica esponja humana para las malas influencias. ¿De dónde había aprendido a mascar goma de aquella forma? La primera vez que le había preguntado, Emil había respondido con un descarado «_Es de frutas»._

— Tu cumpleaños es en dos meses, ¿cierto? ¿No querías una bicicleta? Pórtate bien.

Al instante, el chico dejó de mascar, quedándose atónito, alzando las cejas y mirándole de manera inverosímil. ¿Lukas? ¿Comprarle la bicicleta?

— No es una bici común, ¿Sabes? — se rascó la mejilla y pasó los dedos por sus cabellos platinados.

— Lo sé es una con ocho velocidades y eso — suspiró.

— no... – Se quedó pensando – cambié de opinión y quiero una _vintage._

— Bien, tendrás tu cosa esa, pero necesitas hacerme favores, de lo contrario tendrás calcetines. ¿Quieres eso?

— Nope.

— Bien entonces, vas y dejas mis libros. Espero dos meses de servilismo por esa bicicleta.

— ¡Pero es de cumpleaños! No deberías condicionarme eso...

— Lo sé, pero vamos, solo te pido un favor _y me lo cobras_.

— Para eso mejor se la pido a...- Se interrumpió a si mismo.

— ¿A...? ¿A quién?

— A... _Santa Claus _— desvió la vista.

— Tienes 17, ya no crees en él.

Emil regresó a su labor con la goma de mascar que a esas alturas ya no tenía sabor; se encogió de hombros tratando de mantener su compostura pero sabiendo más que nunca que se encontraba acorralado. ¿Hablar o cambiar el tema? ¿Confesar o aceptar el trato?

— Ya, ya, dejaré tus libros.

— Bien, pero no se te olvide que sea como sea, sacaré esa verdad, Emil.

— _Pfff_ ya te lo diré si se concreta, ¿ok?

Lukas frunció el cejo — Además que supongo tiene que ver con… - movió las manos buscando las palabras adecuadas — Con toda esta forma tuya de hablar y actuar. _Malas influencias._

Emil arqueó una ceja y dejo salir una risa leve pero sarcástica — _yajá _

Un chasquido de dedos y Lukas se puso de pie. — A eso mismo me refiero, mascas goma…

— De frutas...

— De frutas, lo que sea, ¡Da igual!; te portas más impertinente de lo normal y escondes algo, eso no me lo sacas de la cabeza. Pero en fin, ya veremos. Te encargo eso ¿De acuerdo?

Emil asintió sosteniéndole la mirada. — Sip

— Tengo que ir a trabajar, y por favor no se te olvide cerrar bien la puerta.

El menor de los dos hizo un gesto militar en señal de obediencia, poniendo su mano en la frente. — Sí señor. — respondió con gesto estoico.

Lukas tomó sus cosas bufando pesadamente y salió de su apartamento ya con el uniforme puesto.

Era ya el martes, aproximadamente a las 6: 00 de la tarde y su hermano había llegado para pasar un rato con él antes de que Lukas saliera a trabajar y de paso, cumplir con el favor que Lukas le había encargado. La biblioteca se encontraba cerca de su apartamento pero en dirección contraria a su centro de trabajo, por lo que pensó que sería más sencillo pedirle el favor a Emil. Aunque de éste, últimamente su actitud había cambiado bastante. ¿Sería el peso de la adolescencia? No, no podía ser eso. Lukas mismo no había atravesado un cambio tan _brutal _en su época; además que Emil había sido siempre del mismo corte hasta los 16, cuando pareciese que las puertas del mismísimo averno se hubiesen abierto. Aunque no podía negarlo, Emil seguía siendo un buen chico.

En cuanto Lukas llegó al reloj para registrar su llegada todos sus pensamientos se volcaron en su trabajo; siempre que trabajaba era así, como si se tratase de una persona diferente, un completo profesional que al portar el gafete y el uniforme se enfocaba por completo en las necesidades de sus pacientes. La única diferencia fue que, ése martes, Lukas se encontró a si mismo pensando en el paciente de la habitación 223, quien –técnicamente- era paciente de Feliks, quien también compartía guardia con él. Pero tras haber charlado con él, con Mikkel, se prometió a visitarle tan pronto como acabase de recibir turno y pegara una visita a sus propios pacientes.

Y así hizo, tras visitar a sus tres pacientes –uno de los cuales se encontraba sedado tras haber diagnosticado que una enfermera del turno vespertino moriría en sus manos – se perfiló para ir a la habitación 223, no sin antes encontrarse con Feliks quien ya se encontraba listo para contarle todo el chisme de su aventura de la noche pasada.

— Edward es un bombón. – comentó con un guiño y prosiguió a narrar con lujo de detalle su noche entera. Incluyendo detalles que Lukas en verdad, _en verdad_ no quería oír. A Su lado, Elizaveta escuchaba todo y reía levemente mientras llenaba unas hojas.

— ¿Entonces saldrás con él de nuevo? – preguntó curiosa.

— No sé, no sé. Fue divertido y eso, pero... no me gusta no poder probar el menú... tu sabes.

Ella se atragantó con su propia saliva y estalló en una sonora carcajada. — ¡Que descaro!

— Vas a despertar a los pacientes — comentó Lukas quien se encontraba preparando un frasco de medicamentos.

— _Oops _– Elizaveta se disculpó pero no pudo evitar sentirse más intrigada pro su compañero de trabajo— ¿Qué hay de ti Lukas? Nunca nos cuentas nada...

— uhm, lo haría si realmente tuviera algo que comentar — mantuvo la vista fija en lo que hacía, no queriendo realmente verse envuelto ni afectado por sus chismerías.

— Bueno pero haber, no sabemos mucho de ti... y vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí, así que...

Él levantó la vista y se les quedó viendo — No tengo mucho que contar. Vivo solo, tengo un medio hermano que vive con su mamá. — dicho eso volvió a bajar la vista hacia sus labores.

— ¡Oh vamos! _Debe haber algo más_— insistió Feliks.

Lukas se detuvo a pensar en que más decirles para que le dejaran en paz — Mi madre murió hace tres años, hace trece mi padre nos abandonó y no lo he vuelto a ver... supongo que no me gusta el drama así que intento llevar mi vida lo más calmada posible. ¿Cómo está el paciente de la habitación 223?

Feliks y Elizaveta arquearon la ceja y se miraron al mismo tiempo. No sabiendo si responder con un lamento o a su respuesta.

— Él está bien... pero oye no sabía que tu vida hubiera sido tan difícil. — contestó Feliks finalmente.

— Oh - movió la mano levemente — está bien. Entonces… ¿Crees que pueda pasar a visitarle?

De nuevo sus compañeros se miraron y Feliks asintió confuso. Dicho esto, Lukas agradeció y se dirigió a la parte del pabellón donde estaban las camas 220-230, exactamente a la habitación 223. Al entrar pudo ver a Mikkel descansando plácidamente en su cama, la luz apagada le impedía ver con claridad, pero al menos la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación le daba seña de que el chico se encontraba en brazos de Morfeo. Lukas suspiró, pensó que tal vez estaría despierto; no teniendo más que hacer, acomodó la mesa puente en su sitio y cerró la ventana antes de dar media vuelta para salir.

— Espera...

Lukas se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de Mikkel. ¿Lo había despertado? Suspiró. Ni siquiera era su paciente como para andarse paseando libremente por ahí.

— Lo siento, la verdad solo venía a ver si estabas bien.

Mikkel sonrió sentándose y prendió la luz pequeña de la cabecera, la que a menudo usaba para leer. — Hey, eres bastante dedicado a tus pacientes ¿Eh? Buena cualidad...

— Digamos que si— Lukas se acercó a él — ¿Qué tal estuvo hoy?

Mikkel ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto de conformidad — no me quejo, hoy hubo pollo asado y puré de papa. Pero no quise bajar así que me quedé aquí. Hubiera ido al jardín pero resulta aburrido – rio levemente- no conecto con nadie, todos son...raros...

Lukas rio entre dientes y se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, justo como la vez pasada — Están locos, es lo normal. ¿Qué más hiciste?

Mikkel rio a eso — no mucho, no hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

Lukas consideró que eso tenía sentido — Cierto. Oh, por cierto no le digas a nadie que dije "locos" lo consideran poco propio.

— Nah, de mi boca no sale nada.

—... ¿Ah sí? De tu boca parecería que puede salir de todo. – comentó Lukas con cierta ironía en su voz, una que dejaba entre ver que se estaba divirtiendo con ello. Cruzó la pierna para ponerse cómodo. Todo daba a entender que sería una extraña charla amena. ¿Sería momento para preguntarle a que se refería con respecto a estar más seguro dentro del hospital? Al verlo sonreír, desistió, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Mientras tanto, no podía evitar pensar que no había nada mal en Mikkel como para estar internado. Pero a veces así sucede con los pacientes psiquiátricos.

— Hey, dime. ¿Te gusta la magia?- preguntó Mikkel de pronto. Cambiando de tema tan súbitamente, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás, cómodo y confiado, pero que al mismo tiempo busca sacar un tema nuevo. Y Fue extraño, como si se amoldasen a la perfección; Lukas mismo había encontrado que responderle era sumamente fácil.

Levantó las manos levemente — Si, de hecho creo que de verdad existe.

— ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

— Mhm, pero dime. ¿Sabes hacer magia?

La sonrisa de Mikkel se amplió más — ¡Me sé los mejores trucos de cartas!

— Oh. ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme el jueves? No tengo cartas ahora.

— ¡Hey! Ahora pensamos en la misma sintonía. — Asintió feliz — hecho. El jueves te enseñaré mis mejores trucos de cartas.

— Y dime, Mikkel, ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

Mikkel rio levemente, se acomodó sentándose por completo, la luz de la cabecera le iluminó sus atractivas facciones, su perfil elegante, el cabello revuelto sobre su frente y brillantes ojos azules; sus labios perfectamente bien formados. La eterna sonrisa se hizo aún más noble.

— Bueno, digamos que soy bueno haciendo planos – rio- no muy interesante ¿huh? Soy arquitecto.

— Yo creo que es interesante, todas las profesiones tienen su _algo._

Mikkel le miró curioso. Lukas tenía un porte sofisticado y un hermoso par de ojos melancólicos debajo de las espesas pestañas.

— Cuando decidí ser arquitecto fue porque siempre pensé que me gustaría tener un hogar funcional ¿sabes? Me imaginé que un día podría poner un punto importante en las ideas de diseño para espacios pequeños — Rio entre dientes — además quería una casa única. Antes de eso quería ser astronauta. ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser enfermero?

— Realmente no tenía idea de que quería hacer — se reacomodó el cabello — solo una vez atestigüé un accidente y decidí que quería dedicarme a esto.

— Súbito, pero noble.

— Gracias.

Mikkel sonrió –más. — No, en serio. Muchas personas no toman éste camino porque creen que tendrán que lidiar con mucho.

— Es cierto. Tenemos que lidiar con mucho. Pero vale la pena, mira. Antes de ser trasladado aquí, estuve en el área general aunque mi especialidad no es esa. Como sea, ayudamos a una niña a recuperarse de que le extirparan un tumor canceroso; fue difícil para ella pero lo logró. — Alzó la mano enseñándole un brazalete de goma color rosa en su muñeca — Un mes después regresó para regalarnos estos brazaletes.

— Y realmente lo usas.

— Por que para ella significa algo. Pero al menos sabemos que ella está a salvo.

— Es que su labor es titánica. Gracias sabes, aunque no seas mi enfermero de base. Los cuidados de todos ustedes, no tienen comparación.

Lukas sonrió levemente — gracias a ti.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Lukas volvió a hablar. — Mañana salgo a las 7:00, pero si gustas, me quedo un poco más de tiempo. — Se encogió de hombros levemente — podemos bajar al jardín a desayunar. ¿Qué dices?

Mikkel lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. — ¿Lo dices en serio?

— sí, ¿Por qué no?, créeme desde Enero he estado trabajando aquí, sigo siendo "el nuevo" porque no hay mucho que hablar con los que trabajan aquí. Terminaré internado yo mismo aquí si no cambio de aires.

Mikkel rio a eso — ¡Hecho!

Entonces Lukas se puso de pie — Bien, entonces a las 8:00 paso por ti aquí. Ahora iré a dar una revisión a mis pacientes que de milagro se han portado bien. Tú ya duérmete, o no te despertarás mañana y me enojaré.

— ¡Oh! ¡Desde luego! No quiero que te me enojes – asintió y se recostó en la cama; Lukas se aproximó a apagar la luz de la cabecera. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, Mikkel.

* * *

El turno de trabajo se fue rápido para Lukas, aquella noche los pacientes ya habían empezado a portarse mejor. Esos días eran únicos, usualmente siempre ocurría algún problema. Lukas, dentro de todo había elegido la noche por lo mismo, aun cuando durante el día había más cuidadores para poder manejar todas las situaciones que se dieran.

Cuando dieron las 7:00 de la mañana, Lukas entregó su turno y pasó a cambiarse; siempre cargaba con una pequeña maleta donde guardaba sus cosas así como un cambio de ropa, le fastidiaba salir del hospital con la misma ropa de toda la noche, de alguna manera buscaba sentirse refrescado. Así pues se cambió de ropas y se puso algo más sencillo y cómodo antes de ir a reunirse con Mikkel.

Cuando tocó la puerta de la habitación 223, pues estaba cerrada. No recibió respuesta y pensó que tal vez Mikkel se había quedo dormido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rodar los ojos, la puerta se abrió y Mikkel apareció frente a él, recién bañado y con un pantalón y bata de tela blanca, la misma vestimenta de todos los internos. Sin embargo el la lucia de manera esplendida.

— ¿Listo? — preguntó Mikkel, la sonrisa amplia y los ojos brillantes; y por primera vez desde que Lukas le había visto. Usaba el cabello acomodado en picos.

— ¿Cuántas botellas de gel te llevaste? ¿Las traías contigo?

Mikkel rio — me permitieron quedarme con unas cuantas cosas.

Lukas empezó a caminar, el otro empezó a seguirle — ¿Tienes idea de que quieres comer?

— Oh, lo que sea está bien para mí. ¿Y tú?

Lukas se encogió de hombros — ¿ciabatta con atún? ¿Emparedado clásico? Es lo que tienen en las mañanas en la cafetería. ¿Cierto? El comedor creo que está dando café y pan dulce con fruta.

— Si, nunca se les ocurre nada bueno para el desayuno.

— Además el punto de esto era ir a comer al jardín. — Suspiró — la próxima vez prepararé algo yo.

Mikkel sonrió enternecido — ¿Estás pensando hacer de esto algo más regular?

— Si, ¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

— Oh ¡no! — Rio— ¡jamás tendría un problema contigo!

— Más te vale.

No era raro que los pacientes del pabellón saliesen al jardín para pasar el rato. A veces los de otras especialidades salían si es que no estaba contraindicado. En el caso de los pacientes psiquiátricos tendrían que estar afuera vigilados estrictamente por los cuidadores. No bastaba con el familiar.

Para Mikkel Densen, eso era aún más complicado ya que él se sentía en sus completas facultades mentales para salir a disfrutar del aire fresco, pero su cuidadora vespertina a menudo salía con todos sus pacientes al mismo tiempo, Mikkel terminaba sintiéndose solo o perdido; esta ocasión sería diferente. Tenía cuatro días ahí, los dos primeros, había ido al jardín y lo habían convencido de no volver a hacerlo. No así.

Cuando por fin, después de ir por la comida, llegaron a un punto en el jardín en que se podía disfrutar un tranquilo momento a solas. Ambos tomaron asiento, Mikkel se recargó sobre sus palmas para ver hacia el cielo. — Vaya, realmente así se disfruta mejor. — Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar un poco.

— Con tu permiso empezaré a comer — Lukas no perdió tiempo en desenvolver el emparedado y empezar a morderlo. Además de eso, habían comprado también gelatinas, un par de muffins, dos vasos de café con crema y un paquete de galletas para los dos. Mikkel miró todo curiosamente.

— ¡Tienes buen diente! Y pareces una hebra de hilo.

— ¿Eso es un insulto o un halago?

Mikkel rio, un tanto nervioso — ¡Un halago, desde luego!

— Ah bien. Pues me gusta comer, ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Aunque casi no tengo tiempo de prepararme mis propios alimentos. O más bien... ganas.

— ¿Y eso?

Lukas se encogió de hombros y volvió a morder su emparedado. Frente a él, Mikkel empezó a enfriar su café.

— Vivo solo y me resulta más fácil comprar comida ya hecha que llenar mi alacena y refrigerador con cosas que caducarán pronto por que no las puedo consumir a tiempo. — Lukas respondió simplemente, después bebió de su café para aclararse la garganta — Odio desperdiciar comida.

— ¡Oh! Somos dos. En casa compraban mucha comida cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos pequeños, y si, se desperdiciaba mucho. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Siempre hablamos mucho de mí.

— Tú eres el paciente. — Respondió con calma.

— ¡Oh vamos!

— No sé qué decir, en serio.

— ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no te pregunto cosas?

Con un gesto de conformidad Lukas le dio a entender que eso estaba bien.

— ¿Eres hijo único?

— Ah. No.

— ¿Algo más?

Lukas se cubrió la boca con la mano y alzó la otra para pedir que Mikkel le esperara. Se encontraba masticando algo cuando la pregunta le fue hecha.

— estaba comiendo, pero ya. Uhm, veamos, no, en sí si soy hijo único de mis padres, pero mi padre por ahí tuvo un hijo con una mujer a la que le mintió. Así que tengo un medio hermano.

— ¡Oh!… ¿Y lo conoces?

— Si, y es un dolor de cabeza, e_s un adolescente_, pero supongo que es un buen chico. Me llevo bien con él y le quiero mucho. — Habló con tranquilidad, Mikkel le veía interesado, y de alguna manera las palabras siguieron fluyendo de la boca de Lukas — Vive cerca de donde yo y a menudo anda paseándose por mi casa.

— wow, eso es peculiar, no muchos se llevan así con hermanos de otra pareja, si sabes a lo que me refiero...

— Me han dicho. Pero es que, verás. Emil es ocho años menor que yo y fue por su nacimiento que nos enteramos de la aventura de mi padre. Él, mi padre, naturalmente huyó dejando a la mujer y al hijo a la deriva.

— Que desgraciado…

Lukas asintió — pasados los años, cuando yo tenía doce, mi madre consideró que debía buscar a la mujer y a su hijo, porque en realidad no pudo sentir rencor hacia ellos. Aurora, se llama la mujer, no sabía la verdad del hombre del que se había enamorado... Emil tenía cuatro años, así que no le fue difícil acostumbrarse a mi presencia en su vida. Le dijeron «_Es tu hermano mayor_» y se quedó con esa idea.

— Pero... ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te hiciste a esa idea?

— Me lo encargaron mientras ellas estaban ocupadas. Emil llegó con una caja de juguetes y se subió al sofá conmigo. Se puso a construir con legos y no me molestó ni me pidió que jugara con él. Me di cuenta que estaba acostumbrado a jugar solo sin molestar a los adultos.

— Wow…

— Mhm – Lukas ahora se encargaba de su muffin. — pensé que era triste que tuviera que ser así. Yo también crecí muy solo y sabía que eso no deja nada bueno. Me puse a jugar con él. Uno no puede tenerle miedo ni rencor a un niño de cuatro años que te cuenta cuantos colores se sabe ya.

Mikkel sonrió cálidamente. — Sí que le tienes cariño…

Lukas suspiró y miró al frente pensativo — Es toda la familia que me queda, él y su madre por que la mía falleció hace tres años.

— Oh, lamento oír eso…

— Está bien, es mejor para ella que a vivir enferma… pero si, por eso me fastidia que ahora que mi hermano sea adolescente, se comporte irreverente.

Mikkel sonrió un tanto divertido — Eso es normal..

— Yo no fui así.

Mikkel rio — No, porque tu tuviste que madurar pronto. Pero, míralo de esta forma, por lo visto tú has estado ahí para él, lo mimaste y consentiste por lo tanto es un adolescente medianamente normal.

—… tendría sentido...

Con una sonrisa en los labios Mikkel añadió — le diste una infancia feliz.

Aquello hizo que Lukas riera levemente — Se lo voy a restregar en la cara. — Mikkel se unió a su risa, pero de forma más audible y descarada.

Ambos continuaron con su desayuno de manera tranquila, aun cuando Lukas bostezaba tras no dormir toda la noche, aguantó hasta las 10:00 am. Era extraño, Mikkel no era el tipo de persona con quien Lukas solía interactuar. Sin embargo se había acomodado a él de una forma peculiar. La forma en que se había encontrado a si mismo hablándole de su vida, le había sorprendido, ya no había sido capaz de hablar así con sus propios compañeros de trabajo. No había duda, Mikkel Densen había llegado para convertirse en alguien especial en su vida.

— No se te olvide que el jueves me debes mostrar tus trucos de magia.

— ¡Hecho! No se te olvide que la mañana del viernes, repetimos aquí en el jardín.

— Hecho.

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

* * *

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer!

Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Espero que les guste uwu este capitulo fue mas bien dulce. :3


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— _Ok, _ahora regresa la carta al mazo.

— Listo— Lukas insertó su carta en el mazo que Mikkel sostenía, su carta era la reina de corazones, misma que Mikkel le había dicho que firmara con un marcador permanente, Lukas había escrito su nombre y el dibujo de un conejo en la parte inferior. Se encontraban cumpliendo la primera de dos promesas que se habían hecho la mañana del miércoles cuando ambos habían compartido un _pic_n_ic_ en los jardines del pabellón psiquiátrico. Lukas, sin perder tiempo tras haber pasado revisión y atenciones a sus pacientes habituales, había ido a visitar al hombre de la cama 223 con un mazo de cartas en la mano que había comprado de camino al trabajo.

Mikkel manejó las cartas, una, dos, tres vueltas y luego alzó las manos, las cartas pasaron de una mano a otra formando un arco y se unieron de nuevo en un mazo, Lukas tuvo que admitirlo, la habilidad manual de Mikkel era impresionante. _Craaaack_, el ruido de las cartas al pasar de una mano a otra terminó por fascinarlo.

Mikkel sacó una carta, un rey de picas con un garabato marcado — ¿Es esta tu carta?

Lukas la tomó — No… — estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos cuando vio lo escrito en la misma «_Mikkel Densen 9-433-2487 _» No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa — ¿Es tu truco con las chicas?

Mikkel rio un poco más sonoramente y bajó el mazo de cartas — No, no realmente — dijo aplaudiendo, una, dos veces. — Oh no…

— ¿Qué? ¿No te salió el truco?

— Me temo que no…— bajó la mirada entristecido.

—… Oh.

Luego Mikkel subió la mirada y tosió, luego abrió las manos y ahí estaba, la carta de la reina de corazones, con su nombre y el conejo hecho por su puño y trazo. Mikkel sonrió triunfante cuando Lukas la tomó viéndole con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

— Que poco elegante, pero _wow._

Mikkel sonrió, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño con un halago, el tamaño de su sonrisa espléndida y deslumbrante haría pensar a cualquiera que no tenía problemas y que se encontraban en la sala de un apartamento, en el parque u otro lugar, pero no una casa para pacientes psiquiátricos. Era extraño como un gesto de esa índole pretendía cambiar la realidad.

— ¡Te dije!

— Impresionante, en serio. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?

— Mi abuelo me enseño cuando era pequeño— la sonrisa aun no desaparecía de su rostro. — ¿A que es genial?

Lukas se encontró sonriendo también — ¿Es este tu número real?

Mikkel rio entre dientes, una ligera nota de tristeza en su mirada — _Era_, supongo que si ahora marcas, te contestarían mis padres, si es que lo consideran... — se encogió de hombros.

— Oh.

— ¡Oh! Pero tú me puedes encontrar siempre, no es como que estoy yendo a ningún lado de todos modos.

— Sobre eso… — Lukas tomó asiento en el sillón junto a la cama — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— Lo que sea.

Lukas sopesó la forma exacta de formular su pregunta, pretendía no ser demasiado brusco, medirse un poco, quizás incluso imprimir más curiosidad a su voz a la hora de formular la cuestión, era un tema bastante personal después de todo. Buscó la voz en el fondo de su garganta y la dejó fluir, quizás así sería más fácil. — Antes dijiste que te sentías más seguro en éste hospital que en tu propio hogar, y la verdad no he podido dejar de pensar en ello... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tienes para decir eso?

La habitación se silenció apenas Lukas hubo terminado su pregunta, Mikkel se tensó levemente, permaneció sentado en el borde de su cama de hospital prestando poca o nula atención al aire que se colaba hacia sus tobillos, a esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado a tener los tobillos helados. Quizás estaba entrando más en contacto con la levedad de su propia existencia, tan frágil y tan humano, tan efímero y tan reemplazable, casi como cuestión numérica. Mikkel observó el gafete en la habitación, un número, Mikkel Densen estaba siendo disminuido a una estadística. ¿Tendría sentido entonces lo que estaba a punto de revelarle a Lukas?

Apretó los labios fuertemente hasta dejarlos pálidos y escondidos tras una línea y respiró profundamente exhalando por la nariz, luego abrió los labios y jaló más aire. Aquel ejercicio de respiración _inverso_ e incorrecto denotaba nerviosismo y Lukas pudo notarlo, no obstante, continuó sin quebrantar el silencio.

— Hace más de dos meses que estoy limpio de drogas, ¿Recuerdas que te conté que me ingresaron a un centro de rehabilitación por petición de mi abuela?— Por fin Mikkel habló y Lukas asintió no queriendo interrumpir en lo más mínimo. — Ella ha sido siempre la que más vio por mí, cuando mis padres empezaron a tratarme así, ella intercedió diciéndoles que la muerte de mi hermano no había sido culpa mía… no la escucharon, claro. Había considerado irme a vivir con ella al salir de rehabilitación, pero…

— ¿Pero?

Mikkel bajó la vista — Ella cayó enferma, estuve con ella mucho tiempo, preparando todo para ir a vivir a su lado, me necesitaba ¿sabes? Pero un día, llegaron con la orden médica extraída de aquella clínica que decía que necesitaba tratamiento _aquí._

Lukas frunció el cejo, Mikkel entendió que estaban pensando lo mismo.

— ¿Sobornaron a la clínica de rehabilitación para ingresarte aquí? ¿Por qué?

—… Porque a la muerte de mi abuela, su único heredero soy yo…

Lukas abrió los ojos ampliamente e hizo un gesto de rabia, la ira que sentía le estaba desbordando en el interior del cuerpo, se sentía temblar. Rechinó los dientes, ¿Qué clase de _infeliz_ der humano tenía la frialdad de hacer eso a su hijo? _Quitarlo del camino_ por dinero.

— Declararte incompetente de tus facultades mentales…

Mikkel asintió — Se quedarían con todo, y créeme, no me interesa… pero… si yo pido mi alta y me regreso a vivir con ella, temo que intenten...matarme.

¿_En_ _serio_? Pensó Lukas. ¿NO se trataba eso de un ataque de paranoia? _No_, Mikkel estaba siempre demasiado lúcido como para siquiera considerarlo con problemas de ésa índole, lo que hacía más, no estaba siquiera deprimido de manera clínica, más bien, estaba triste. Observó detenidamente a Mikkel, sus ojos azules que brillaban a pesar de la melancolía con la que estaban cargados, sus labios gruesos y humanos que apretaba y soltaba suavemente en un tic de su propia persona y existencia en el dejo de su nerviosismo, la respiración insuficiente y tristona; pero también observó las pecas en la piel, sutiles puntillos que, lo sabía, eran una alegría plasmada cuando el hombre llegaba a sonreír.

¿Era lógico para ésta vida? ¿Qué semejante hombre que irradiaba _encanto_ se encontrase encerrado en una habitación blanca? ¿Qué su mayor alegría al momento consistía de un mazo de naipes junto a la promesa de un muffin de moras al día siguiente?

— Podrías salir de aquí, e ir a otro lado…

— Me encontrarían, ¿Qué tal si vienen un día y yo no estoy?

Entonces Lukas soltó las palabras que jamás pensó diría, nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en la más extraña ficción que lo pudiese envolver a él. Bizarro o no, _necesitaba _ayudar a Mikkel, el paciente de la habitación 223.

— Ven a mi casa… ahí no te encontrarán, ni te harán daño.

Mikkel lo miró confundido. — ¿A tu casa?…

—Te esconderé, y no permitiré que se acerquen para hacerte daño, entonces podremos empezar un proceso… no sé, algo… no te puedes quedar aquí, a su merced... ¿Qué dices?

De pronto un ruido metálico sonó fuertemente haciéndolos voltear hacía la puerta que permanecía abierta. Feliks, el compañero de guardia de Lukas, se encontraba lidiando con otro paciente del sector que se había levantado, asegurando que la revolución había empezado; Lukas se puso de pie y colocó la mano sobre la de Mikkel, misma que reposaba en su propio muslo.

— Piénsalo ¿Quieres? — Le miró a los ojos, profunda y honestamente. Mikkel le seguía mirándole con sorpresa y labios entreabiertos, aunque asintió levemente. Cuando Lukas desapareció detrás de la puerta y la entrecerró dejando apenas un halo de luz colándose en la habitación, Mikkel suspiró y regreso a acostarse en la cama. Por un momento se imaginó que salía de alta, que se preparaba para dejar el pabellón de los enfermos psiquiátricos, que diría adiós al café simplón, al jugo de naranja rebajado, al pan con dulce del día anterior; que dejaría atrás las ropas de tela de algodón color blanco, que dejaría de ser un número y una estadística y que el hormigón de su habitación actual dejaba de ser el panorama de todos los días.

Se permitió soñar y creer que entonces, podría volver a estilizar sus cabellos, abrir las cortinas y quizá, ver algo más que un jardín de altos muros para evitar escapes. Otro suspiró más y Mikkel pensó que incluso, podría olvidarse de todos, cambiarse el nombre o quizás no, tener un verdadero inicio, una nueva vida, lejos sin que sus parientes supieran su paradero. Empezar desde cero y entonces, quizá, podría invitarle a salir…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sonrojado de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Lukas diría que sí? _Sabía_ que era como él, esas cosas _se sienten_, estaba convenido. Quizás podría ir lento y suave, quizás él también podría esforzarse para pagarle el favor de haber llegado a su vida. Sonrió y se acomodó más cómodamente en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas, que pronto ya no serían sus sabanas ni ese su lugar. Respiró profundamente y se permitió deslizarse en sus sueños para dormir.

Aquella noche durmió con pensamientos cálidos hacia Lukas Bondevík y toda su persona.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó pronto, Lukas terminó de controlar al paciente revolucionario y se quedó escuchándole hablar sobre sus andanzas en la guerra de Vietnam. Era algo triste, el hombre jamás había estado ahí por mucho que él insistiera, se había quedado perdido en la ola de libros y documentales de la época, obsesionándose con vivir una era que no le había correspondido. ¿En qué momento las mentes humanas se perdían quedándose en ese limbo imaginario? ¿Por qué sucedía semejante imperfección en un cuerpo diseñado _tan impecable_ como el cuerpo humano? _Orgánicamente hablando, _claro.

Lukas se sentó a descansar unos minutos, después de todo no había dejado de pensar en lo que había dicho a Mikkel. _Podría ser...bueno_, pensó para sí mismo, tendría un amigo fuera del trabajo, un amigo que ahora era, uno de verdad y que estaría en condiciones para tener una vida normal. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo rompiendo un poco la monotonía de sus días. No es que su vida no tuviera un propósito exacto, pero la situación entera con Mikkel Densen le hacía sentir que podría haber algo más allá, ayudarle claro, pero acceder también a tenerle en su vida.

— ¿ya te vas? — Feliks preguntó a Lukas de pronto, haciéndole voltear y rompiéndole la poca calma que había logrado encontrar. — ¿No quieres venir? Vamos a pasar a desayunar a un nuevo lugar que Eli descubrió y se la pasa presumiendo.

Lukas negó levemente con la cabeza — No, gracias, tengo una cita— Explicó poniéndose de pie para ir a cambiarse y refrescarse un poco antes de pasar por Mikkel, justo como la mañana del Miércoles pasado.

— ¿Una cita?— Feliks lo miró confundido y con un poco de curiosidad, sonrió divertido — ¿Una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Se puede saber el misterio?

— Con un amigo— respondió simplemente — Nos vemos el domingo, ¿de acuerdo? Diviértanse en su nuevo lugar.

Antes de que Feliks pudiera insistir o siquiera replicar, Lukas desapareció de su vista camino al cuarto se casilleros y se enfocó en alistarse. Había mucho que planear.

Así pues, se repitió parte de la mañana anterior salvo que ésta vez, Mikkel estuvo a tiempo lo suficiente para abrir la puerta justo antes de que Lukas alzase el brazo para tocar, otra diferencia, su cabello estaba peinado hacía abajo debido a la falta de gel para el cabello.

— ¿No había gel?

— ¡Ya no tengo!

— Ah, ¿Entonces si te lo acabaste? — preguntó con una ligera sonrisa divertida mientras empezaban a andar por el pasillo.

— Podría decirse, llegué aquí con muy poco.

— Oh, pero pronto tendrás más.

Mikkel se detuvo de golpe y le miró aún impresionado. _No había sido un sueño_. — Hey… gracias…

— ¿Tanto te emociona tener un bote de gel nuevo? Uhm, eres fácil de complacer, ¿Quién diría?

Mikkel rio levemente — No, Ahm, bueno, sabes que no me refería a eso.

— Lo sé — respondió y entonces se alejó para perderse en la cafetería y su enorme fila que por fortuna, avanzaba a buen ritmo. Mikkel lo observó. ¿En qué momento alguien termina confiando más en una persona fuera de su círculo que en su propia familia? Lukas era, o al menos se suponía, un extraño. El cuidador del pabellón donde Mikkel estaba internado, Lukas no era más que el encargado de turno que ni siquiera estaba encargado de él, pero de manera curiosa el destino lo había colocado ahí.

Mikkel no podía contradecir al destino. Sonrió para sí mismo y ayudó a Lukas cuando éste regreso con una charola con dos vasos de café, crema y un par de muffins de moras.

— Sé que dije que la próxima vez haría la comida yo, pero en realidad no tuve tiempo anoche. Mi hermano llegó de imprevisto, creo que tuvo algún pleito de amores o algo por el estilo.

Mikkel rio — ¡Oh! La adolescencia, ya se le pasará.

— Eso le dije, pero actúa como si fuera el fin del mundo, aun así, no me quiso decir con quien está saliendo.

— _Awww_, Ese tipo de secretos de la adolescencia son lindos, déjalo tenerlos. — rio más y ambos decidieron detenerse en una mesa que estaba desocupada en el jardín. Mikkel se sorprendió a si mismo hablando directamente con Lukas como si cualquier barrera entre ellos hubiera desaparecido.

— Si tan solo viera que es una buena influencia pero… - suspiró y prefirió centrarse en el café. — En fin, cambiando de tema, mi próxima guardia es en domingo por la noche pero estaba pensando que quizá podríamos hacer tu trámite el día de mañana. Para darte de alta tendrías que pasar unos exámenes y estoy seguro que podrías…

— No lo sé, ¿Qué tal si tienen comprado al director o algo?

—… No seas paranoico— señaló — El director es respetable y me debe favores, y además conozco mucho mejor al personal matutino de los sábados, así podríamos empezar el trámite. ¿Qué te parece? Podrías estar fuera de aquí en una semana, el próximo jueves o así...

— ¿En serio? — sus ojos se iluminaron. ¿En serio estaría afuera? ¿Una semana más y volvería a probar la libertad? En un reflejo tomó la mano de Lukas que reposaba sobre la mesa — No tengo palabras para agradecerte, en serio…

Lukas sonrió levemente y entonces desvió la vista de nuevo a su comida — Es sólo que me molestan las injusticias… — aseguró y mordió su pan, después continuó hablando — Y veo que no es justo que estés aquí, digo eres raro y un pesado, no te mentiré, pero _no estás mal_. Y… — apretó los labios — Quiero ayudar, de alguna manera peculiar, saber que podré ayudarte a retomar tu vida, me da vida a mí.

Un ligero sonrojo se esparció por sus mejillas pero no fue el único, Mikkel sintió su propia faz calentarse confortablemente ante aquellas palabras. Le miró y sonrió con ternura.

— Estoy vivo también.

* * *

Cuando Lukas regreso en a su hogar, se tiró de lleno en la cama para descansar como hacía siempre que salía de guardia. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, por alguna razón, la idea de Mikkel Densen, el paciente de la habitación 223, estando afuera, siendo libre le llenaba el pecho y el vientre de una sensación cálida. Quizás se debía a que en serio, en una muy peculiar forma, _ansiaba verlo feliz_.

— Estás sonriendo mucho ¿Conociste a una chica? — La voz de su medio hermano le hizo abrir los ojos justo cuando estaba por conciliar el sueño.

Lukas soltó un quejido — ¿Qué haces acá tan temprano? ¿Qué no tienes escuela?

Emil se encogió de hombros — Me salté las clases… no quiero verle…

Lukas se talló la cara. ¿Emil? ¿Saltándose las clases? ¿Otra vez?— No seas ridículo, no puedes detener tu vida solo porque terminaste con alguien, ahora ve, se hombrecito y… — suspiró — y mañana si vas a clases. Diablos, tú con el corazón roto es mucho más complicado que el tú normal. Lo peor de todo es que es una relación adolescente, así que dudo que se trascendental — se volvió a tirar en la cama.

— Eso dices, porque eres tú, pero a mí sí me importa — espetó el otro.

— Claro que te importa — murmuró contra la almohada — Estás encaprichado, pero un día encontrarás a alguien que de verdad te haga sentir que necesitas hacer las cosas bien, no solo irte de pinta, ser irreverente y cambiar por encajar, no. — se giró y le miró desde su punto— Sino alguien que te haga _desear_ hacer las cosas bien, hacer las cosas no sólo por diversión sino porque sabes que generará un _bienestar_.

Emil frunció el cejo levemente — Y eso es lo que siento, no cambié para peor, _empecé a vivir_, no me hice irreverente, _empecé a defender lo que me gusta_, no me salté las clases sólo por diversión, sino para estar ahí cuando me necesitaba, cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles en su casa, lo hice _por su bienestar. _Porque me hacía sentir _yo_,

Lukas abrió los ojos ampliamente, pero no dijo más, su hermano en cambio se acercó mirándole a los ojos, fijamente. — Ah, sí lo captaste ¿huh?

El mayor de los dos frunció el cejo y Emil sonrió, más para sí mismo como si tratase de probar su punto y presumir su victoria. — Es porque _hay alguien que te interesa_ ¿Cierto?

—… Hay cereal en la alacena, come algo, ponte a estudiar y déjame dormir.

Emil se enderezó sonrisa en labios y salió por la puerta después de soltar una última frase:

— Siempre evades cuando te gano…

**Fin del capítulo 3**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios y favoritos!**

Me hacen la persona MÁS MÁS MÁS feliz del universo.

Se empieza a ver un poquito más el DenNor :3c


	4. Capitulo 4

¿Les he contado alguna vez que esto está basado en una historia real? Por cierto, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

_**.**_

_**Y todo se empezó a mover en cámara lenta...**_

_**.**_

Era viernes por la tarde, después de que Lukas tomase su siesta para recuperar el sueño perdido de la noche anterior, como siempre lo hacía, cada lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Avanzó a la estancia y miró los alrededores de su apartamento, no era muy amplio, pero tenía toda las comodidades necesarias para subsistir; era ésa la casa que le había ofrecido a un amigo en un momento de desesperación, Mikkel Densen podría –con el respaldo de Lukas, claro- pedir que se le re-valorara como un paciente sano.

Tenía sentido.

Antes de ser trasladado a ese pabellón, Lukas había estado en otra sección en un turno diferente por lo que había logrado hacer allegados con los médicos y personal de enfermería del turno sabatino y contaba con ello para que lo dejaran llevar los exámenes médicos a su amigo. Mañana, sábado sería pues el día definitivo.

— Estas muy callado… — Emil lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el chico seguía ahí, por lo visto, indispuesto a irse a casa aún, se preguntó en qué momento, había tomado su casa como un refugio o lugar sagrado.

— Pensaba en cosas…

— _Si no me dices, no me doy cuenta— _siseó irónico regresando la vista a su libro.

Lukas suspiró — Esa persona con quien rompiste se fue pero dejó lo peor dentro de ti…— Se puso de pie y fue rumbo a la cocina... — Haré sopa de brote con pollo ¿Está bien? Apuesto a que no has comido nada, son las tres de la tarde.

— Me comí el cereal en la mañana — se defendió el otro.

— No disparas ni en defensa propia… al menos ven y ayúdame.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, Emil le siguió y comenzó a lavar las verduras mientras Lukas las iba picando.

— No soy bueno en la cocina y lo sabes.

— Pero si deberías aprender los básicos, Emil. Nadie te asegura que Aurora y yo estaremos por siempre ahí…

— Cállate, no digas esas cosas — dijo abruptamente y después comenzó a limpiar las piezas de pollo. — Me desespera que siempre me sales con eso…

Realmente detestaba cuando Lukas tocaba el tema, le asustaba pensar en la partida de sus seres queridos, su mundo era reducido; Lukas sonrió, aun cuando su hermano menor pretendiese ser frio y seco, por dentro era solo un noble chico lleno de miedos infantiles; pero no lo podía culpar, sentirse solo era lo peor que le podría suceder a alguien y ciertamente no quería que su hermano padeciese eso — Hey, ya, dejo el tema aun cuando sabes que-

—ya se, ya sé, nadie tenemos la vida comprada…

Ahora Lukas le miró y frunció el ceño — No, nadie, pero tú no digas eso, tu tendrás una vida larga y llena de satisfacciones

— aja, seguro ¿Quién te lo garantiza? ¿Quién te asegura que al salir de aquí no me van a atropellar?

Lukas clavó el cuchillo en la tabla de madera y le miró — Porque eres un chico prudente, Emil... Ya deja de decir esas cosas.

— ¿Ves?— El chico soltó una vez probado su punto y se lavó las manos. — ¿En qué más te ayudo?

— Pica las verduras en cubos, yo iré picando el pollo.

— Hecho…

— ¿Emil?…

— ¿Uhm?

— ¿Por qué te peleaste con...quien estabas saliendo?

Emil suspiró y miró la papa a medio picar— Se llama Leon.

— Un... ¿Chico?

— ¿Te causa conflicto?

— No, no realmente.

— Uhm— caviló uno segundos para saber si sentía satisfecho con esa respuesta, no encontrando mas objeciones decidió continuar — no me creo suficiente…

— Emil…

— ¡Espera! … antes de decir algo, escucha…

—Bien…— Lukas guardó silencio y comenzó a elaborar la sopa, mientras escuchaba lo que Emil tuviese que decir.

— Él es el tipo de chico que todos quieren ser, astuto, ágil y elocuente y al principio pensé que le admiraba más que nada, cuando vi lo turbulenta que es la situación en su casa, decidí ayudarle porque quería que fuese feliz. No lo sé, realmente ni él ni yo compartimos muchos gustos, podría decirse que somos incompatibles, sólo sé que me gusta su presencia…

Lukas terminó por picar las verduras restantes mientras Emil tomaba asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina mirando al piso. Y continuó — Si, somos amigos y si, nos gusta pasar el rato haciendo cosas, las pocas que tenemos en común, y al final aunque terminamos saliendo, yo nunca fui con quien él se emocionaba por las películas nuevas o nuevos videojuegos, y él nunca fue con quien yo comentaba mis otras aficiones y otras cosas… entonces me di cuenta que a pesar de todo, somos como agua y aceite y no congeniamos, él me quiere por lo que hice por él creo…

— ¿Se lo has preguntado?

— no exactamente, pero lo sé — añadió y luego rio tristemente, con la voz cortada y esnifando — Creo que confundió la gratitud con el amor…

— ¿te dijo algo?

— No…— murmuró — pero me doy cuenta cuando me tiene a su lado pero sigue charlando con otros, aunque ¿sabes? También soy muy egoísta… quiero que me mire más a mí, que se refugie más en mí, quiero ser para él lo que él es para mí, quiero hacerle feliz, quiero tener la posibilidad de hacerlo feliz...pero él no merece estar con alguien tan egoísta como yo…

— Tú no decides eso — Lukas respondió terminando de incorporar los ingredientes y se lavó las manos — Imagínate por un momento lo que es un alma gemela…

— Alguien con quien puedes compaginar tan bien por que comparten gustos, intereses…

Lukas le miró con obviedad y se cruzó de brazos — ¿Ves?

— Eso no me hace sentir mejor— replicó ceñudo— ¿Cómo se supone que eso me haga sentir mejor?

— Que esas no son las personas ideales para estar contigo — ¿Entiendes? Esos son amigos, no compañeros de vida…

Emil le miró fijamente, entendiendo el punto pero no comprendiendo la manera de aplicarlo, así que permaneció en silencio y dejó a su hermano continuar.

— ¿Estás seguro que lo que sentiste con él fue amor?

— _Siento_, nunca dejé de sentirlo— murmuró.

— Tu mismo dijiste que le admirabas, ¿Cierto? Y dices que le apoyaste, ¿por qué? ¿No sería acaso que no querías que dejara de ser como era? A eso me refiero, te enamoraste de su capacidad de seguir _siendo él_. Te enamoraste de su persona, mas no de sus gustos y aficiones… Emil... ¿Entiendes? probablemente él se enamoró de la forma en que tú ves las cosas, él no se preguntó de primera instancia si eras o no suficiente para él, el solo te quiso con él, esas cosas no se eligen, tú no puedes elegir amar o no a alguien y solo pasa.

—Por dios, oírte hablar así da...algo, cosa, es raro, es incómodo. — Hizo una pausa— supongo que me da miedo… porque al final él encontrará a alguien que le comprenda mejor…

—Si eso pasa entonces sigues adelante, si eso pasa significará que está dejando a un compañero de vida por un compañero de ratos, es cierto que una pareja debe ser un buen amigo pero no el único…Lávate las manos y lávate esa cara, la sopa no tarda en estar.

Emil asintió con un suspiro y se puso de pie arrastrando la silla logrando que ésta hiciese un chirrido contra el piso.

— Y otra cosa —añadió Lukas— llámale, seguramente estará esperando por ti…

* * *

Después de la comida, el resto de la tarde del viernes fluyó con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad incómoda que parecía anunciar una tempestad claro que Lukas no se dejó sugestionar por esos extraños presentimientos, se los atribuyó pues, al asunto de su hermano, al hecho de que estaba creciendo y que, a falta de otra figura (no iría a contarle esas penas a la mamá) Emil se recargaría en él. No es que se sintiese incomodo con la idea –sólo un poco- pero él había estado tan absorto en salir adelante en otras cosas, precisamente para que su hermano menor tuviese una vida normal, que difícilmente se había permitido él, vivir y tener experiencias de _ese tipo_, después de todo, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido enamorado?

Después de la comida y una charla más bien simple, Lukas terminó por contarle a su hermano lo sucedido en el pabellón. «_Un amigo mío vendrá a vivir unos días aquí en lo que reestructura su vida, estará aquí el jueves o viernes posiblemente» _Claro que Emil había respondido de la forma más sensata posible… arqueando una ceja y mirándole confundido «_ ¿Tienes amigos?_» Después de eso, habían tocado la puerta y Emil salió corriendo y se fue, no hacían falta más explicaciones, así que Lukas suspiró tranquilo.

Pero si se ponía a analizar la situación completa y su extraño pesar en el pecho - ese malestar que no duele pero cierne la incertidumbre desde adentro- Lukas realmente no podía ligarlo con un asunto relacionado a su hermano, tampoco al trabajo ¿_había puesto los medicamentos correctos? Si, si los había puesto_, entonces, tras un poco de cavilaciones –no que realmente le tomaran mucho tiempo- decidió que el extraño palpitar de su corazón, acelerado y temeroso con una oleada de ansiedad y nervios que viajaban desde su vientre hasta esparcirse hasta sus brazos, se debían al plan de_ escape_ en el cual se había envuelto con Mikkel Densen, su paciente, no, el paciente del pabellón psiquiátrico. Él confiaba en que todo estuviera bien, Mikkel había demostrado estar completamente cabal en sus facultades, y por alguna razón, cada que Mikkel hablaba sobre sus parientes, sobre su miedo a que le hiciesen daño, la verdad y el sentimiento de tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, esos profundos ojos azules que siempre brillaban pero que en razón de lo penoso de su situación perdían el brillo de momento cada que se tocaba el tema.

Era como si Lukas hubiese aprendido a leerlo de las formas más sensatas y a su vez, más profundas que pudiesen existir, como si hubiesen alcanzado un más allá de la comunicación humana.

Su corazón se aceleró, pero no de una manera agradable, más bien, como si hubiese sido estrujado con fuerza, sintiendo _miedo_. ¿Acaso el miedo que sentía estaba relacionado a Mikkel Densen? Podría sólo ser incertidumbre y nerviosismo por lo que estaba por pasar, después de todo le pediría el favor al directivo del _otro turno_ para evitar tenérselas que ver con su propio jefe y sus cuestiones del por qué recomendar la alta de un paciente de forma tan repentina. Aunque esto _per se_ no fuese un hecho aislado.

Con aquel pensamiento y nerviosismo, Lukas decidió irse a la cama, el día había sido extrañamente largo y a medida que la oscuridad se hacía presente, no sólo se hacía lógicamente frio, pero pesado. El pesar le arrancó un suspiro justo antes de que cerrara los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lukas se levantó aun con el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo y casi cayendo de rodillas, deforma estúpida e insensata; sacudió la cabeza reprendiéndose a sí mismo ¿Qué le pasaba? Todo iba a estar bien, en cuanto el director revisara personalmente a Mikkel y le hicieran los exámenes correspondientes, el alta iba a ser sólo cuestión de tiempo. _Todo iba a estar bien ¿Cierto?_

Continuó con su rutina sabatina hasta cierto punto, se bañó y se preparó el desayuno, recogió un poco la casa y al final miró el reloj. Usualmente, los sábados los utilizaba para hacer algunas compras, dormir un poco, leer, ver una película o visitar a Aurora, pero ahora rompería un poco con esa rutina para ir a su lugar de trabajo en calidad de "_familiar_" de Mikkel Densen. Manos a la obra, y así, se encaminó hasta el pabellón psiquiátrico sin saber, que más que nunca, las nubes grises se posaban en el horizonte.

* * *

— ¿Lukas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no te habían transferido a noche los domingos?— Tino, antiguo compañero de los turnos matutinos, le había pillado primero.

— Así es — respondió él — pero vine aquí por alguien…

— ¿Quién?

Lukas negó suavemente — Es un paciente.

Tino no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido. ¿Lukas tenía a un familiar _ahí_? Abrió la boca para replicar pero fue silenciado por Lukas quien ya se imaginaba el tipo de pregunta que vendría a continuación.

— ¿Mikkel Densen? De la habitación 223… ¿sabes quién lo ve hoy?

— Me parece que los 220 a 30 los tiene Irunya… si quieres lo confirmo... ¿Es familiar tuyo?

— Es un amigo.

Tino asintió entendiendo que Lukas no respondería más preguntas y en vez de eso, sacó unas hojas de control para revisar los pacientes asignados, asintió — Si, lo tiene Irunya… pero…

— ¿Pero?— la sensación de ansiedad e incertidumbre creció dentro de él — ¿pero qué?

— ¿Sabía si hoy venían sus familiares? — Aquello le heló la sangre, pero se mantuvo en silencio para dejar a Tino continuar, tan solo negó con suavidad. — Es que justo lo llevaron a un examen o aquí dice en las hojas… o se supone que estaría ahorita en medio del procedimiento— las revisó.

Lukas frunció el cejo, extrañado y lleno de miedo — ¿Qué estudio? De…déjame ver eso — dijo extendiendo su mano que temblaba aunque tratase de aparentar calma. Tino lo vio y no queriendo complicar nada, le entregó las hojas.

— No dice — murmuro Tino.

Lukas pasó las hojas en la tabla de expediente fuertemente, haciendo un ruido desesperado a medida que las hojas de papel eran volteadas una y otra vez. Entonces enojado y desesperado dejó el expediente en la mesa.

— Bastardos…

— ¿Lukas? ¿Estás bien?

El aludido respiró profundamente, apretando los labios. — ¿Irunya? ¿Sabes dónde está?

Aunque desconcertado, Tino respondió — E… está en el los jardines… creo… ¿Quieres que la vocee?

Sintiéndose con la sangre más y más helada, sudando frio y temblando, Lukas asintió levemente y Tino entendió la emergencia muy a su manera; tomó el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta.

«_Enfermera Irunya Chernenko, se solicita su presencia inmediata en su control en el pabellón, Enfermera Irunya Chernenko, se solicita su presencia inmediata en su control en el pabellón» _

Y con eso no le quedó de más a Lukas que esperar a que la mujer apareciese entre los pasillos, cosa que después de 15 minutos no sucedió por más que Tino volvió a vocearla. Para ese momento, Lukas movía desesperadamente los pies.

— No puedo esperarla más, ¿Qué demonios hace? Voy a ir a buscarla…— Lukas espetó antes de salir a buscarla por cada rincón del jardín del pabellón sin éxito, luego avanzando por la zona radiológica y de laboratorios sin tampoco tener éxito en su búsqueda, su corazón se aceleró y contuvo las ganas de gritar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasado? Se sentó desesperado en una silla cubriéndose la cara. — No… Mikkel...tu familia está aquí…

« _Lukas Bondevík, Lukas Bondevík» _ La voz de Tino, ligeramente nerviosa sonó en el altavoz y Lukas abrió los ojos, alzando la vista. ¿Ya la habían encontrado? «_Favor de pasar con su familiar…__»_

— ¿Mikkel?

¿Ya había regresado del estudio?

Se levantó de prisa e ignoró el mareo que le vino tras actuar rápidamente, apretó el botón del elevador pero éste tardo siquiera en anunciar el piso en el que estaba _8_ y sin querer perder más tiempo, subió las escaleras de prisa para regresar al piso donde le llamaban, a cada paso su corazón latía más y más, presintiendo que tal vez nada era lo que parecía.

_Tenía mucho miedo._

— Tino…— dijo respirando agitadamente — ¿Ya regresó?

Tino asintió levemente — Sus familiares por cierto, ya se marcharon… pero... ¿Lukas?— Sus ojos le vieron con tristeza — Es… algo duro de decirte viendo cómo te preocupas

— ¡¿Qué sucedió?!— Preguntó alterado, pegando ambas manos en la mesilla. El otro le miro sorprendido, jamás había al chico tan desesperado y alterado. Tardó unos segundos en recobrar el habla y tomar el valor para lo que tenía que decir.

— Ay Lukas… — sus labios temblaron levemente — Le dieron electrochoques…

Fue como recibir un cubo de agua helada, como si el alma le abandonara el cuerpo, todo se volvió borroso. ¿Por qué hacer algo así? Perdió la voz, la capacidad siquiera de replicar y cuestionarse el cómo alguien podría ser tan malvado, se le escapó de su ser la posibilidad siquiera de echar culpas, se le fue la habilidad de percibir ruidos, ver colores, sentir, oler… en ese momento dejó de ser un humano, reaccionando tan solo cuando Tino lo agitaba suavemente.

— ¿Lukas? ¿Lukas?

— Mikkel…

Entonces se dio la vuelta apresurándose hasta la habitación 223, abriendo la puerta de golpe, entrando tan pronto como pudo y deteniéndose frente a Mikkel Densen, el mismo que de alguna forma u otra lo había hecho sentir _diferente_.

— ¿Mikkel? — preguntó con la voz cortada, pero Mikkel sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el gris hormigón de su habitación, no reaccionó, no le dirigió la mirada, ni siquiera cambió el ritmo de su respiración.

Mikkel Densen mantenía la vista fija al frente, con las manos a cada lado y la boca entreabierta, Lukas tragó saliva levemente, aun manteniendo la esperanza. Quizás, Mikkel solamente estaba aturdido por el horrible procedimiento, quizás el daño no había sido tan grave…

— ¿_Mi...Mikkel? — _volvió a llamarlo nervioso, sin obtener respuesta— ¿Mikkel? ¿Me oyes? Soy yo… Lukas… Hey…— llamó con la voz entre cortada, dejando que se le escapasen los sollozos— Hey Mikkel… Hey... ¿Me escuchas? Ya vine por ti…

Entonces dejó que las lágrimas se le escaparan al no ver respuesta; se sentó a su lado y hundió la cara entre sus brazos — Perdóname… debí llegar más temprano… Te fallé... Mikkel… Mikkel…

De pronto, por la puerta de la habitación, Tino entró mirando con tristeza la escena ante sus ojos. — ¿Lukas?…

— Mira lo que le hicieron… — dijo con la voz rasposa, en llanto y llena de rabia — Esos hijos de puta…

— Lukas… tal vez solo está aturdido… llamaré al Dr. Oxenstierna para que lo valore…

Pero Lukas _ya presentía la terrible verdad_, tomó la mano de Mikkel apretándola sin recibir respuesta. La habitación cayó en un profundo silencio tan solo perturbado por los casi sigilosos sollozos de Lukas; pronto el doctor Oxenstierna, antiguo compañero de Lukas, llegó a hacer la valoración minuciosamente llamando a otros colegas a revisar los resultados de los estudios y del procedimiento, les había llamado la atención lo inusual del tratamiento, _no coincidía con el expediente_.

Lukas tuvo que esperar afuera, en la sala de espera acompañado de Tino quien incapaz de dejarlo solo, pidió permiso para estar a su lado. Pero los minutos se hacían más y más largos y Lukas se veía desesperado, ansioso, temblaba ligeramente, se cubría la cara y sollozaba con un dolor en el pecho, su corazón estrujado a tal punto que quería gritar pero le faltaba la voz.

Era como si alguien le hubiese dado estocadas sin atreverse a darle el golpe de gracia.

Cerró los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver eran sus propias memorias y sus recuerdos, los pocos que había generado con Mikkel, las pláticas, las charlas, los trucos de magia, sus risas y el brillo de sus ojos ante la ilusión de salir de ahí, la amplia sonrisa y su voz alegre. — _Mik…kel_

Por fin el Dr. Oxenstierna se apreció ante ellos, con la mirada tristona y tomándose de las manos, mirando a Tino antes de hablar y ambos compartiendo la pena que sentían por el chico de la otra silla, curvado y desesperado.

— ¿Lukas?

El aludido alzó la vista y le miró con los ojos perturbados, temblando levemente ante el inminente anuncio de una tragedia. Berwald bajó la vista, apenado de tener que dar él, la noticia.

— Lo siento…— murmuró— El daño cerebral es irreparable…

**Fin del Capitulo 4 **


End file.
